Possibilities
by Hannah554
Summary: Life can take many different paths, it all about the choices. Ronon/Teyla, part of Spanky a Week Summer.


**Authors Note – **This is the first completely Ronon and Teyla fic I've written so I hope you all enjoy it.

This fic is part of SAWS – Spanky a Week Summer. For this summer (June-August) there will be one Ronon/Teyla story a week posted by a number of different authors.

* * *

**Possibilities**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

Ronon wasn't entirely sure why they were here, Sheppard had said something about everyone needing a break but he hadn't expected to end up at some type of carnival on a planet he'd never even heard of. There were stalls set up randomly throughout the large field, people buying and trading things, others playing various games in order to win prizes.

Dr Weir and Dr Beckett had joined the team for this trip, Dr Weir had protested at first but after some badgering from Sheppard and Beckett she had agreed to come. She and John were at one of the games stalls, he was trying to win some sort of fluffy, stuffed animal for her and from the look of it he might actually get it. He was still trying to throw the rings around the targets; most of them landing where he wanted them to.

Rodney was at one of the food stalls not far from where Carson and Teyla were buying things, Teyla looked Ronon's way with a small smile which he returned. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves which he supposed was the important thing; he should probably find some game to play or something.

He walked past a large tent, the beige fabric fluttering slightly in the wind and a young woman walked out looking somewhat bewildered. Ronon glanced passed the flaps of the tent as she pushed them out of the way; he didn't see anything inside so he decided to keep on walking. He hadn't even taken a single step before a voice called to him from inside the tent.

"Come in child," it called and with a raised eyebrow, he cautiously walked into the tent, wary of what exactly he would find once he was in there. It was mostly empty, only a small table and chair in the middle of the large are. There was a woman sat at the table, probably in her fifties with long black hair that was beginning to show the first signs of gray. She was wearing a long, deep purple robe and it wasn't until he got closer that Ronon noticed her eyes were almost the same colour, a dark blue tinted with traces of purple.

"Please sit down," she requested, her voice smooth and almost hypnotic. He did as she asked, taking the seat opposite her and waiting for her to continue. "I am Madame Ketira; would you like to know your future?"

Ronon thought about the question for a moment "Where would the fun be in that?"

The woman smiled, her eyes bright with knowledge and wisdom "Perhaps not your future then but possibilities."

He had no idea what she was talking about but something about this whole thing had him intrigued, he couldn't seem to walk away so he nodded his head. Her smile widened for a moment before her face became serious, she reached into her robe, pulling out a crystal ball no bigger than the palm of his hand.

"You are a man with a strong will and fierce loyalties, you are true friend to those you care about... but something holds you back, prevents you from caring too much, from accepting the same friendship in return. A loss in your past, one that hurt you deeply and a period of fear and loneliness, something that created a barrier around you heart and soul, a forced isolation," she said as she stared the crystal ball. Ronon could see nothing but the light reflecting from it and was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, how could she know all this?

"There are people in your life now, people you care about, people you trust and wish you could trust more," she continued, her eyes brightening as she continued to see something only she could see. "There is a possibility of family with them but you close yourself off. There is one, a woman who gives you strength and reawakens the part of you that you thought was dead and gone. There is a possibility for something more but you are afraid, afraid of suffering another loss like the one in your past."

Ronon's intrigue disappeared and he decided he definitely wanted to leave now, he was about to stand up when the woman spoke again. "You hide from life, this is the consequence," she stated and Ronon looked back at her in time to see a light from the crystal ball.

* * *

_Ronon walked down the corridor of Atlantis; making his way to the cafeteria, to the party he had all but missed now. He finally arrived in the doorway and stood there for a moment to observe the scene before him, John and Elizabeth were stood together talking, Dr Weir was smiling and laughing as John smirked. Rodney was sat at the table eating sandwiches along with Beckett and Zelenka. There were a lot of other Atlantis personnel around the room, all of them seemingly enjoying themselves. _

_It was Teyla that caught his eye though; she was walking between the tables wearing a long flowing blue skirt and shirt to match. Her brown hair was tied back, leaving a few strands to fall loosely around her face. She was carrying a cake in her hands, two candles on the top and she began singing the birthday tune Ronon had heard many of the Atlantians sing on people's birthdays. The rest of the room joined in as Teyla put the cake down in front of a little girl sitting at one of the tables. _

_He knew those features, the brown eyes and dazzling smile that he could always associate with Teyla, the dark hair was someone else's though. The little girl blew out the candles on the cake and Teyla smiled and kissed the little girl's head as John and Elizabeth helped the child cut the cake and share it out. _

_Teyla stood up straight and turned to the man at her side, Ronon didn't recognise him and didn't care to. His dark brown hair told him all he needed to know about the man, he was the father of Teyla's child and he felt his stomach turn when Teyla smiled and kissed him. The little girl was calling for her parents, both of them walking over to her and accepting the cake she gave them. _

_

* * *

_The light was gone and Ronon blinked several times, his eyes refocusing on his surroundings and he looked at the woman. "The consequences of hiding from yourself from life and love, of distancing yourself from those who you care about," she said her voice calm and Ronon narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"What did you do?" he questioned angrily.

"I showed you a possibility, a path that your life and the lives of those you love could take," she told him and then looked down at the crystal ball. Ronon followed her gaze and the light returned, glowing to fill the small tent.

* * *

_He walked into his quarters, the sound of laughing meeting his ears and he found Teyla sitting on the couch with Dr Weir. Sheppard was sat on the floor playing with a little girl, the source of the laughter. The brown eyes and the smile were all Teyla, even the little girl's laughter sounded like a more childish version of Teyla's. The hair was a light brown and the facial features were a softened version of very familiar ones. _

"_Look who's here," John said to the child, he pointed toward Ronon and the little girl turned around, her eyes brightening as she stood up and ran toward him. _

"_Daddy," she shouted, her arms reaching up to Ronon and with only a little hesitation he picked her up from the floor, settling her at his side as the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. _

_Teyla stood up from the couch and walked over to them, a smile on her face as she reached them. She stood on her tip toes to kiss him, her lips meeting his for a brief moment but it was enough for Ronon to know he'd never be able to live without kissing her again. _

"_We'll give you guys some privacy," John said as he and Elizabeth left the room "We'll see you at the party later."_

"_I can not believe our little girl is two years old today," Teyla said with a sigh "You're growing up too quickly," she added, directing the last part at the child who smiled and reached for her mother. Ronon handed her over and Teyla looked at him. "Thank you."_

"_For what?" he questioned._

"_For everything, for giving me this beautiful girl, for making me this happy," she replied with a smile and another kiss. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," he replied automatically, startling himself with the realisation of how true those words were._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, there you are, we've been looking for you," Sheppard said as he approached the tent. Dr Weir and Teyla were both with him, Elizabeth carrying the stuffed animal that John had been trying to win for her earlier.

Once again Ronon found himself trying to focus on his surroundings, the tent becoming clear again and he turned to the woman. She smiled, an all too knowing smile and nodded toward the flap of the tent, he stood up without another word and left.

"Fortune Teller?" Dr Weir questioned, reading the sign behind him.

"Find out anything interesting?" John asked, glancing passed him as another young man entered the tent. Ronon looked at Teyla, the memories of two potential futures still fresh in his mind. He knew which one he'd prefer, he'd do whatever it took to make it happen.

"Possibilities," Ronon replied.

END


End file.
